Terminal Ferocity
Terminal Ferocity is one of the oldest robots that competes in the Roaming Robots events today, it is shaped like a submarine and painted gold. It was built for Robot Wars Series 3 where it sported a chainsaw on the crows-next as its weapon, but it was beaten in the first round by Facet. In 2005, Terminal Ferocity was re-built for Roaming Robots, it had a front spike that went in and out as its weapon, but this was never effective against today's robots or those that have evolved. Terminal Ferocity returned for the 2011 UK Championships, now armed with a High Pressure Flipper and has a re-vamped shell. Robot History Series 3 In the first round of the penultimate heat of the Third Wars, Terminal Ferocity was drawn up against previous Semi-Finalists Team Joint Effort with Facet. This was a battle with a quick start and end. Facet charged into and flipped Terminal Ferocity onto its side almost immediately, where the latter was unable to self-right. Facet then attacked Terminal Ferocity again and it appeared as if Terminal Ferocity may have been righted, but it merely fell on its opposite side. Facet then left Terminal Ferocity at the mercy of Dead Metal to attack Matilda, and flipped Matilda onto her side. However, she was soon righted by Shunt, but was immobilised as a result. Dead Metal continued to cut through the underbelly of Terminal Ferocity, dragging it around the arena, meanwhile both Shunt and Sergeant Bash boxed Facet in against the arena side wall and the flamethrower-wielding house robot crumpled Facet's flipper. Cease was called just as Dead Metal was about to pit Terminal Ferocity after being on the other side of the arena. Despite the damage caused to Facet, the result was obvious, and Terminal Ferocity was eliminated from the competition. Live Events 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) 6 years after it appeared on Robot Wars, Terminal Ferocity, re-designed, came back for fighting, for the 2005 Winter Tour. However, Terminal Ferocity had already missed out on most of the qualifying rounds for the tournament. Terminal Ferocity was placed up against Merlin at its first qualifier match at Portsmouth. In the battle, Terminal Ferocity didn't last too long, as it got flipped over very quickly by Merlin. Terminal Ferocity was unable to recover, and subsequently lost the battle. In the next qualifying round, Terminal Ferocity was placed up against the number 2 seeds Big Nipper. In this battle, Big Nipper immediately used its lifting jaws to turn Terminal Ferocity over, before pushing the latter into the pit of oblivion. Subsequently, Terminal Ferocity hadn't won any points to go through to the finals at Folkestone, meaning it was eliminated from the competition. 2011 UK Championship Another 6 years later, and Terminal Ferocity returned to take part in the competition. It was drawn up against the first seeds Iron-Awe 5, Scott 2 and Tough As Nails. Before the battle, it was revealed that Scott 2 was unable to compete, so it was automatically eliminated from the competition, the other three machines were forced to fight a three-way melee. In the battle, Terminal Ferocity managed to flip Tough As Nails over very quickly, but then suddenly seemed to break down, as the other two competitors continued fighting, although its flipper was still working. After Iron Awe 5 nearly flipped Tough As Nails out of the arena, the former turned on Terminal Ferocity, flipping it up to the arena wall, before leaving it alone again. Iron Awe 5 and Tough As Nails then continued fighting, but began their own pushing match, as they slowly approached Terminal Ferocity again. Then, Iron Awe 5, with the help of Terminal Ferocity's flipper, managed to flip out Tough As Nails. Iron Awe 5 then turned on Terminal Ferocity, flipping it over, onto its side, and eventually out of the arena, eliminating Terminal Ferocity from the competition. Other Events Terminal Ferocity made its Robot Wars Live Event debut in 2013 at Guilford where it was due to fight TR2, Dystopia & Weird mAlice in its heat, but couldn't due to the team not arriving in time. It also participated in the Robot Wars Championship 2013 held at Newport. It faced Cherub and Manta in the heats where it started off doing well managing to flip the other two robots a few times, but Terminal Ferocity eventually broke down and was eliminated. Terminal Ferocity has continued to compete in the live events, but has failed to win a fight so far. Terminal Ferocity has been temporarily sidelined while John and Fiona make a new shell made of HDPE for the robot. It was awarded the Fastest tracked robot in the Live events. Charity Events At the Sevenoaks charity event, which took place around the time of Series 3 and 4, Terminal Ferocity was repainted green and grey with the chainsaw painted black and white, and fought in a six-way melee against Facet, Chaos 2, X-Terminator, Corporal Punishment and Killerhurtz. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 7 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Chainsaws Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Award Winners Category:Charity Event competitors Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:2005 UK Championship Competitors